Mutiny
by CayStar
Summary: What will you do when you have nothing left to lose? New Moon AU, Bella/Alec


_**AN: **One year ago today, I posted my very first story here on fanfiction. Since then I have written many different pairings, and many different styles. Today, I have a story I've been working on for quite a while (as in several months)- my first attempt at Bella Volturi.  
For those who might be squeamish about this pairing, I made Alec 16 when he was changed, and I also took some liberties with his gift. This is a very different concept of vampire mating from my norm as well. Just bear with me. Everything canon happened up to the throne room in New Moon.  
So, here ya go... _

* * *

**_~Mutiny~_**

**Marcus POV  
**I carefully schooled my features, trying to maintain my affected mask of boredom and disinterest. It wouldn't do to draw attention to myself when these two young lovers were already in enough trouble of their own.

The boy, Edward, caught my attention when he came here a few days ago begging for his death. I knew he read my sympathetic thoughts, as he gave me a slight nod when he caught my eye. The misery that oozed from his every pore was so familiar in its intensity that I felt an instant kinship with the boy.

He had found his mate in a human, and was reluctant to change her in fear for her soul. It was a misguided notion, but one born out of his absolute love for her. He somehow summoned the strength of will to leave the girl behind to live a normal human life.

From his appearance, he must have holed up in seclusion somewhere during the months following, but word still managed to reach him and he heard of the girl's demise, at her own hand no less! It was clear that she suffered the strain of their bond as much as he had, if she saw no other option apart from death.

Aro, however, would not honor his request, thinking the boy could be bound to the Volturi and his gift exploited for my brother's own use. He did not believe their bond was that of mates, simply because I could not detect it with my gift. As usual, Aro was blind to what he chose not to see.

The bond was clearly there, strong, if strained, on his end. However, I could not see the other side of the bond- not because it was broken in death, like my own, but because it was somehow masked.

I did not understand what this meant until Edward returned to our court under guard with his sister and his lost love, alive after all! With the girl in front of me, and two vampires with whom she was closely bound, I was able to study her further. What I discovered was shocking to say the least- I was unable to _see _her. It was like nothing I had ever encountered, I could see the bonds on one end, but they disappeared into a black hole on her end. My mind instantly began to ponder the possibilities of such a gift.

My interest peaked when Aro confirmed that neither his gift, nor Edward's would work on the girl, and the whole court was stunned into silence when even Jane's sadistic gift was deflected. Whoever this mortal was, she already more powerful than the whole of the Volturi. As a vampire, she would be unstoppable.

Things went downhill quickly when young Edward heard Aro's thoughts- undoubtedly scheming of ways to tie them both to his side. He probably coveted the Seer as well, but it would not be wise to provoke the God of War. I wondered briefly if he was as tightly bound to these two as his mate was, or if he kept his distance from the rest of the Cullens. Aro would be wise to consider these things before making an enemy of our long-time ally, Carlisle.

However, Aro has never been one for rational thought. He and Cauis were too often ruled by their emotions, and it looked like the boy was about to cross both of them. His direct attack and defiance left little room for leniency, but I couldn't bear to watch the boy's demise.

"No! Edward! Please don't do this! I'll do anything! You can have me instead! Take me, don't hurt him, please!" The girl's anguished cries were cut off as Alec pulled her out of harm's way. A slight flick of my wrist had him leading her to my throne, where I shocked everyone by pulling her into my arms.

"Shh, _piccola_, you mustn't watch this," I murmured to her as I held my cloak to block her view. The Volturi have perfected the art of execution over the centuries, but this one seemed especially quick. She did not even finish moaning his name before he was a smoldering pile of ash in the middle of the floor.

Although she could not see, she crumpled over in agony the instant he was burned, and my own bond ached in commiseration as I relived the loss of my dear, sweet Didyme. I continued to soothe the frail human girl in my arms as she sobbed inconsolably.

It wasn't until Aro cleared his throat that I realized I had become something of a spectacle in the midst of the proceedings. Even the most stoic guards were staring in awe as I comforted the small human that most were viewing as little more than a snack.

"Brother, if you are quite finished, may we continue here?" I despised Aro's blatant disregard for the girl's grief, and reached my hand out to let him know. "Yes, well, be that as it may, we do have a schedule to keep here. Now, what shall we do with the human?"

She didn't respond, which let me know she was deeply mourning and there would be little that could sway her at such a time as this. My brothers pretended to banter back and forth, with Caius calling for her death, which we all knew Aro would never allow to happen. No, this poor little bird would be sentenced to the death I have been living for centuries- eternity without her mate.

"So, Isabella will be joining us, now who should be the one to change her?" Aro's clearly rhetorical question caught my attention, and I found myself answering almost without thought.

"I'll do it."

The throne room was silent once again, as I shocked them with my interest, and Aro's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he reached for my hand. _If you must curse her to this life, she will need someone who understands her pain. I can console her, and teach her our ways. I have no mate to be jealous._ He flinched almost imperceptibly at my subtle jab, but appeared to be considering my words.

"Alright. Marcus will change the girl, and monitor her training. Go ahead, brother. You may take your leave," I despised being dismissed like a common guard, but my blank expression gave nothing away as I turned to exit the throne room.

The girl did not say another word as I carried her swiftly through the castle. I didn't realize I had carried her to my own chambers until I started to place her on my dusty, unused bed. Sticking my head through the door, I called for someone to change the bedding, and I kept my eyes on my new charge while we waited.

Her skin was blotchy and red from the tears that still flowed down her cheeks. Her brown eyes were swollen, and she kept them clenched tightly closed as she attempted to live with the constant pain that comes with losing the other half to your soul.

On one hand, I hoped she would lose a bit of the pain with her change, but I also knew she would cling to anything that would keep her lost lover alive in her memory. When you have nothing left, even pain can be a blessing.

Her eyes finally opened when I laid her gently on my bed, brushing her hair back from her face with an almost paternal feeling. She was so young, about the same age my Didyme was when she was changed. Her hair and eyes were remarkably similar to my mate's as well; it was almost like seeing a ghost, except that my Didyme was always smiling.

Shaking those thoughts away, I looked at Isabella. "Do you know what is to happen now?" I asked her softly, just to be sure she was well enough to undergo the change.

Frowning, she narrowed her eyes and spat out, "Yes. I'm going to become a vampire, and then I'm going to kill Aro. If you don't want that to happen, you might as well kill me now."

My eyes lit up at her passionate declaration and I leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "I will do everything I can to help you, _piccola_. But do not speak of these things outside of this room, or to anyone else. We will have to work quietly to avoid suspicion."

She looked at me in shock, obviously not expecting my reaction. "Why would you want to help me?"

I could feel my eyes darken as I stared at this human who was determined to change my world. "Because, _piccola_, he killed my mate as well. His death is long past due."

_~Mutiny~_

She didn't make a sound the entire time she was burning, and I wondered at first if she would even pull through. The only reassurance I had was the steadily growing sire bond that disappeared into the black hole surrounding her. There was something else, a tender protectiveness that developed as her skin hardened and smoothed out, subtly enhancing the beauty she already possessed.

Most of the castle steered clear of my quarters, but a few ventured near out of curiosity. Aro stopped by to make sure I had changed her and not killed her out of pity, but he didn't search my thoughts for my reasoning, something I was extremely grateful for. The next visitor shouldn't have surprised me, but I was still startled when Alec knocked softly on my door, waiting to be invited in.

He joined my silent vigil, watching Bella's change with apparent passive disinterest. But Alec learned from the best how to mask his emotions, and the fraternal bond developing on his part could not lie. What was more interesting, however, was the fact that his bond with Jane was even more strained than usual, and I instantly added him to our potential circle of usurpers.

Alec and I understood each other, even if he didn't completely know why. His mate was killed two hundred years ago, but he never discovered that his own sister, Jane, was her executioner. Just as Aro destroyed my Didyme, Jane killed Alec's mate out of pure spiteful jealousy. She did not want anyone having a higher place in his life than his sister. Alec was bound by Chelsea just as I was, but maybe my Isabella would tie him to herself as well.

Caius arranged for several humans to be delivered around the time she was due to wake. I knew this was just another slap in the face to her; surely she would want to follow the Cullens' way of life, given the choice. Of course, she also would have wanted her mate by her side as well.

Alec and I were the only ones in the room when she finally awoke, and I was surprised at her level of control. She shocked us further when she knelt before me in complete submission, making no aggressive moves toward either of us. "Master Marcus," her voice rang out like a clear bell, and I saw Alec suck in a breath as his bond with her flared brightly and his other ties weakened at once.

I reached down to help her to her feet, uncomfortable with my childe bowing before me. She was far above such displays. "Come, _piccola_, there is no need for ceremony between us here."

She once again defied convention by laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. A small sob escaped her control, and I instantly held her closer and tried to ease her pain.

Alec approached us with a look of heartbreak and knelt before her, reaching his hand up to touch hers. "Miss Bella? May I welcome you to this life, and offer my condolences as well? Master Marcus and I understand your pain, and we will support you in any way we can." I was shocked to see that the tone of his bond had changed from brother to admirer, though he was careful to convey nothing but respect to my newborn.

Isabella closed her fingers around Alec's more steady ones, and offered him a small teary smile. "Thank you, Alec. I didn't realize you were alone as well. Maybe you can serve my master as well." Just minutes old and she was already planning and speaking with care. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.

After her first meal Alec was the one to hold her while she cried, mourning her lost humanity along with her dead mate. She did not weep long, but rose and straightened her dress, one that she chose for herself after her clothing was ruined with blood. She was ready to meet the Volturi for a second time.

Approaching the throne room, I walked with more purpose than I had in centuries, with my childe and her guard flanking me to the left and right. Isabella seemed to be concentrating as we traveled the silent hallways, and a secret smile turned up one corner of mouth while her eyes darkened and narrowed in malice.

I quietly instructed her as to how she would be introduced (again) and where she should stand (at my right hand, next to my throne). I was looking forward to the shock on Aro's face when I introduced my new personal guard.

The room fell silent as my small entourage entered, but I ignored the stares as I settled into my seat. The noise in the room rose to a dull roar when first Isabella, and then Alec took their places near my throne. Jane's eyes were shooting daggers at her brother from her place beside the platform, but I decided to cut off Aro's complaints before he could voice them.

"Alec is a calming influence on the newborn, and I asked him to stay near her so we can intervene if the court is too much for her," I said, drawing another unanimous gasp when Isabella laid her hand on my arm as she stood stoicly by my throne.

Aro reached for my other hand impatiently and I didn't miss Isabella's smirk when he turned on me in rage. "What is this? What have you done?" I was worried that my plan was not as carefully hidden as I thought, until Aro continued his rant, "I can't hear you now! What has she done to you? What is going on?"

My confusion was not feigned, as I had no idea the reach of her power only hours after her awakening. I answered honestly, "I do not understand, Brother. Isabella has done nothing to me. She awoke, fed, and changed her clothing. I brought her here on your orders at once. Alec can tell you, he was there the whole time."

I needed to know how powerful she truly was, and whether she needed physical contact or not. Alec did not know anything damning enough to endanger me or my childe, so we were not risking much if Aro could still read his thoughts.

"Alec! Come here at once!" Aro bellowed, like the spoiled child he is, but Alec walked at his steady pace, after squeezing Isabella's hand before he left her side. Isabella's fingers tightened briefly on mine as Aro reached for Alec's hand, but apart from that she gave no indication that she was doing anything at all.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Aro exclaimed, leaning forward to look around me to Isabella's carefully blank face. His eyes narrowed briefly before he turned to Jane. "Try him," was all he said, and Alec's calm façade suffered a brief crack as his sister turned her glare on him. His smile grew steadily as nothing further happened to him, and Aro began to look worried. It was a beautiful thing.

"Has anyone else had contact with the newborn?" Aro questioned, and every head in the room shook furiously in denial. No one wanted to have Jane's power turned on them. I decided to use this to my advantage and make myself appear benevolent, while punishing one I disliked as well.

"No one else entered the room, apart from Felix. He brought the humans for her meal, but did not touch the newborn that I was able to see. We did not meet anyone else between her room and this one." I was startled when I spoke of my personal chambers as Isabella's room, but it was not a large concern. I had no need for them.

Alec caught my eye as he returned to his spot beside my childe, and I struggled for a moment to maintain my mask at the twinkle in his eye. Felix and Jane were lovers, and he was one of the few guard members to never feel her wrath. Everyone in this room would enjoy the display.

At Aro's signal, Felix moved forward slowly. Jane glared at me, probably testing her power, before turning her gaze upon her lover. He screamed for just a second or two, but it was a small touch of vengeance for his part in young Edward's destruction. Isabella's hand tightened briefly on my arm as I took that to mean she approved.

"No one is to touch the newborn! Marcus and Alec, you will oversee her training and be sure that no one interferes. She clearly can shield others, but until she has control over her power, she must be kept in isolation."

The bright smile on Isabella's face when we left the throne room indicated that she knew exactly what she was doing all along.

_~Mutiny~_

Over the next few months we were left pretty much to our own devices, as Aro appeared to fear Isabella's "uncontrollable" shield. My presence was required often in the throne room, though I had no idea why, since my opinion was never considered. It was probably more to do with Aro's desire for symmetry, and to be seen as the most important king.

This meant more time away from my young protégé, and she was left alone with Alec quite often. He handled her training, teaching her to fight and defend herself with all the tactics the Volturi had amassed throughout the years. I felt a surge of pride that my Isabella was becoming a deadly weapon against the organization that was training her.

With Alec's thoughts safely protected, we filled him in on our plans for destruction, and I confirmed his fears about Jane's involvement in his mate's death. Needless to say, he was very much on board with us.

When the three of us had time alone together, we trained Bella on her shield. She quickly gained control of it, something I could easily test by using my gift without garnering extra attention. We walked the halls and had her randomly shield certain vampires, and not others, and her success rate was near perfect. With Alec on our side, and Bella's shield, we could feasibly anesthetize and exterminate the whole of the Volturi while barely lifting a finger. All we needed to do now was plan it out.

One evening I was leaving the throne room, desperately trying to keep the excitement from my face. I had come to depend on my little childe; she was truly the bright spot of my previously dreary days. I planned to surprise her with a trip to town, as Aro had finally granted his permission. Instead, I was the one that received quite a shock.

I entered my chambers- our chambers- without announcing myself, as I did not expect to see what I found. Alec and Isabella were in the middle of the bed, entwined together in a passionate embrace. They did not even notice me at first, they were that involved. When Isabella caught sight of me, she gasped in shock and scrambled for a blanket to cover herself and her... lover?

I had not checked our bonds recently, and what I saw when I looked at Alec nearly took my breath away. His bond to Isabella was bright and beautiful, not the bond of mates, but very nearly as close. I could see Isabella's bonds as well, now that she kept me constantly under her shield, and it looked like she loved him as well.

The unexpected knowledge rocked me to my core. I could still see both their mating bonds, severed and in mourning, but they had somehow moved ahead and forged this new bond with one another. How? Why? "Master Marcus? Are you ok?" Isabella's voice finally reached through the fog of confusion, and I realized how inappropriate my continued presence was.

"I apologize! I did not expect to find you here- together- I mean, not like this! Please forgive me. Excuse me!" I turned and ran through the door, falling awkwardly to the ground in the hallway outside. My thoughts were spiraling out of control and I felt that I could no longer tell which was way up. How could they do this? How could they set their grief aside and share that most sacred bond with another?

My hands fisted in my hair as I felt an unexpected rush of anger. What was wrong with me? With them? Was I the one in the wrong? How could I handle this strange new knowledge?

_~Mutiny~_

**Bella POV  
**Alec was just amazing. His soothing personality was a balm to my chaotic newborn instincts, and I found myself grateful that he was a part of our rebellious mini-coven. He was so patient with me through all my training, and over time he slowly eased his way into my heart.

I honestly never expected to love again after I lost Edward. He told me, and Marcus confirmed it, that vampires only mate once in their life. When a mate is lost, like in my case, or Alec's, or Marcus, the vampire left behind has to live with the pain of their loss, and most choose to follow their mate in death.

I didn't blame my master for changing me instead of granting me the reprieve of death. He had been alone for so long, and I knew my presence was a comfort to him. With our attention focused on our plans for vengeance, he had a light in his eyes that was missing before, or so Alec tells me.

My Alec. I'm fairly certain he was attracted to me from the time I woke to this life, but he was respectful of my mourning, and kept his feelings carefully hidden until he knew I would be receptive.

Our relationship changed quite suddenly one day, and my newborn needs helped push us in a different direction. I loved Alec dearly, as my closest friend, apart from my sire. Master Marcus was on a completely different plane though, and I had more of a hero worship view of him, while Alec was more on my level.

Alec was everything to me- my teacher, my drill sergeant, and even my therapist. During the long nights, he and Marcus helped me talk through my human memories of Edward, even the last painful moments of his life. They shared their own stories of loss, and we bonded deeply over our shared grief.

About four months after my change, I was training with Alec one day and found him to be quite distracted. I had pinned him three times in a row when he finally looked at me with a strange look on his face.

I sat up where I was, not paying attention to the fact that I was straddling his waist until I felt him begin to harden against me. I looked down at him in shock, immediately drawn in by his glittering black eyes and lust-filled growl.

Alec was quite attractive, in an almost innocent, child-like way. He told me he was sixteen when he and Jane were changed, but his face was round and youthful, with wispy brown hair, full pouty lips, and a small elfin nose. He looked nothing like Edward, and that was a large part of his appeal.

Moving slowly, so as not to startle him, I leaned over until my lips were hovering dangerously close to his. "Alec?" I whispered, questioning. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but my instincts were telling me I needed this.

He didn't answer, just leaned up to kiss me, hard. The ache in my chest immediately throbbed, but I was able to think past the pain to the pleasure of his mouth on mine. His taste was rich, more like dark chocolate to Edward's cotton candy. His tongue moved passionately with mine, pulling my instincts to the forefront and pushing my pain to a dark corner I could forget about for now.

My nails made quick work of his clothing and I stared down at him with undisguised hunger, waiting for his next move. "Bella," he breathed. "I want you- I need you. I've tried to wait for you, but I love you so much. Please, is there any way you can...?"

After tossing aside my own clothing, I silenced him with my lips once more, and raised my body enough that I could feel the end of his cock pressing against my aching core. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, as I had never done this either as a human or a vampire, but my instincts weren't failing me yet.

At his nod, I began to push back slowly, stunned at the intense sensations his body brought out in mine. Every nerve ending was alive for the first time since my change, and every touch of his hand or mouth brought an instant response from my suddenly heated skin.

I was quickly losing myself in the powerful feelings when Alec quietly called my name. I opened my eyes and looked down to see him watching me with a look of such tenderness that it took my breath away. I paused for a minute, leaning down to press my lips to his, surprised once again at the warmth.

Without moving my chest from his, I raised my hips enough to slide up and down on him, enjoying the feel of him moving inside me almost as much as the sounds he was making. Alec was no longer controlled, or stoic, and the change in his demeanor was breathtaking to see.

He looked free, unrestrained, and extremely sexy. Keeping my eyes locked on his helped my mind to stay focused, so I wouldn't be completely overwhelmed with this unexpected turn of events. I watched the minute changes in his expression- the squint of his eyes, a slight furrow in his brow, and finally, the completely adorable way his nose wrinkled as he groaned his release.

The feel of his wet seed was like a lightning bolt to my groin. It was unfamiliar, and felt slightly wrong in a way, since he wasn't made specifically for my body. But the power I felt at being the cause of such a physical reaction in this strong, compelling vampire was enough to trigger my own orgasm.

I called his name so loudly that the humans in Volterra would have heard me, were it not for the high-end soundproofing installed in the training room. I'd never been more grateful for Aro's insistence on maintaining appearances. He didn't want visitors to get the impression that the Volturi was anything less than prepared, so sparring and practices must be kept quiet from prying ears.

Alec's hand on my face brought me back to the present, and I looked at him in worry. What were we going to do about my master? I couldn't believe he caught us out like that, but I was more shocked by the fact that he seemed to have no idea what was going on. Had we really managed to keep this side of our relationship hidden from the man who knew us best? Or was he choosing to ignore the signs that should have been incredibly easy to see?

"You need to talk to him, my love," Alec's voice was warm and soothing, but I still fought a shiver each time he called me 'love'. "He is confused; he doesn't understand how we could move forward with one another. He's never allowed himself that opportunity."

I knew it was true- my master was devoted to his Didyme, even after all this time, and I felt a brief flash of shame that I wasn't more loyal to Edward. Alec sensed the change in my demeanor, and he moved his hands soothingly over my shoulders and back, easing the tension from my stressed muscles. I had so much to deal with right now.

We were quickly approaching our unspoken deadline- the day we would rain fury down on the kings and guard. I had decided weeks ago, with my shield carefully down and Master Marcus by my side. I hoped Alice would see, and possibly bring the family to seek their own vengeance for Edward's death, but even if they didn't we could easily succeed on our own.

With the big goal in mind, I kissed my lover gently and rose to dress myself. I took a deep breath before stepping out into the hallway, suppressing a squeak of surprise when I found my master sprawled on the floor just outside.

"Master Marcus? Are you well? Please, will you come inside so we can talk about this?" I begged him at a near-silent whisper as I tentatively rested my hand on his shoulder. Alec came around to the other side and slipped our master's arm over his shoulder to help him rise. We needed to get him away from prying eyes and ears before our whole plan was destroyed.

My master didn't say a word as we pulled him into the room, and seated him in his chair by the window. Alec took his usual seat on the couch, but I knelt by my sire's feet, ready to help him in any way he needed.

He didn't speak, and I began to worry that we had upset him beyond what he was able to forgive. I truly meant him no disrespect, but I suppose that Alec and I kind of got caught up in the newness of our relationship, and we didn't stop to consider his feelings.

The worry that I may have hurt my master with my careless actions brought tears to my eyes and I leaned forward to lay my face against his robes, seeking his reassurance. "Master, _please,_" I begged him in a near-silent whisper.

When Alec rose and started toward us, Marcus seemed to startle a bit, and his hand fell to cup the back of my head in gentle reassurance. I sobbed in relief, relaxing even more when my lover put his arms around me, surrounding me with his presence.

Alec reached for my master's sleeve, moving more tentatively than I had ever seen him move before. "Master?" he called, his voice low but steady. "Are you angry with us?"

The hand on my head tightened briefly, before relaxing to smooth down my hair in a familiar gesture of comfort. "Oh, my children. I am not angry. Never think that," he murmured quietly. "If anything, I am disappointed in myself. I see bonds- but I never took the time to see _this_. And what's more, I never allowed myself to think that something like this was even possible."

At his words, the constant guilt I felt for betraying Edward- my true mate- rose to the surface, choking me with its stifling intensity. I gasped for breath, though it was completely unnecessary, and soon found myself in my sire's arms.

Master wrapped his cloak around me, much like he had the day we met, and rocked me gently on his lap. Alec was still on his knees, with his face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking as he quietly sobbed.

"I see this is not completely without consequence then," my master spoke softly in my ear, resting his cheek atop my head. "It is not my place to judge, _piccola. _I cannot tell you what is in your heart- despite what I see in your bonds. I only wish for your happiness."

~**Mutiny**~  
_noun- revolt or rebellion against constituted authority  
verb- to commit the offense of mutiny; revolt against authority_

**Alec POV  
**My beautiful Bella is six months old to this life, and today is the day we take hold of our destiny. My life before she arrived was an endless fog of apathy and grief. I once had a happier existence- when my sweet Anne brought light to my otherwise boring existence.

I wanted to die when I lost her, but Chelsea kept me tied to the kings, much like Master Marcus. We spent many evenings together, simply sharing each other's misery, or talking about our lost mates. I had no plans for that to change until Isabella Swan walked into the castle.

I wanted to protest when I saw her mate sentenced to death, but a small selfish part of me was pleased when she was condemned to join us on the guard. I sought her out while she was still changing, and my heart stirred with admiration for her beauty and her strength.

The day I learned of my sister's betrayal, I was already completely devoted to Bella. I had no idea if she would ever reach a place where she could return my affections, but by some miracle she grew to love me as well.

Her arms wrap around me as she presses her beautiful breasts against the bare skin of my back. We spent the night locked tightly together, loving each other through the pain, and trying to distract ourselves from the weight of today's actions.

"Are you ready, baby?" her sultry voice whispers in my ear, and I feel my body respond automatically. She looks over my shoulder and giggles in delight. "That's not exactly what I meant, Alec. We need to get dressed for court."

I turn and pull her around to straddle my lap, unsurprised to find her wet and ready for me. I cover her smiling lips with my own, and dip my tongue inside to taste her delicious red wine flavor. She moves her hips enough to take me into her familiar moist heat, and I tuck my face into her neck and lose myself in her for a few minutes more.

The desire to mark her almost overwhelms me when I roar my release, but we need to get through today before we approach that conversation. I know I could never love another as much as I love her, but I sometimes worry that she may not feel the same.

Her soft lips caress my closed eyelids, bringing me back from the painful bliss of our shared orgasm. Her eyes are soft as she searches my face, reading beneath the surface as she is so apt to do.

I give her my best smile, one that clearly falls short based on the rueful grin she gives me in return. Her slender arms wind 'round my neck, pulling my face into her beautiful bosom. All I can think is, 'I'm finally home.'

Master Marcus knocks softly, not to announce his presence, but to urge us along. He has complete faith in Bella, his precious childe, and his trust in my loyalty to our cause in almost unimaginable. After centuries of living under Aro's iron fist, his confidence in me is liberating. I follow him because I want to, not because I have to.

I kiss every inch of Bella's smooth skin as I help her dress slowly, fastening her deep grey cloak on last. She teases me with her touch as she buttons my shirt and pants, pressing her hips against my burgeoning erection as she slowly knots my tie.

We do not speak as we make our way to the throne room, though I see Bella squeeze our master's hand as he steps away to take his usual seat. No one seems to notice that she and I do not follow him, choosing to enter from the back of the room instead.

Our plan is simple, but it should be effective, whether the Cullens take us up on our silent offer to help or not. We don't actually need them, but they deserve to avenge their son and brother, just as much as the three of us deserve justice for our mates.

My secret hope is that Carlisle will take his rightful place on the vacant throne. Edward Cullen's death will not have been in vain if his father will assume the responsibility he was born to hold.

As Bella and I slip through the side door, we walk silently through the guard, allowing my gift to billow out around us. By the time we reach the front, the kings, Bella, and I are the only ones still in control of our senses. The Volturi is now at our mercy.

Caius catches on before Aro does, and he looks between us with worry on his normally scowling face. Bella nearly crushes my hand as she starts to bounce excitedly. The smile on her face lets me know that the golden-eyed coven has indeed arrived, and she has them safely under her shield.

Aro stands in protest when the double doors slam open. I recognize Carlisle at once, but I have never seen the vampires that flank him on either side. The blonde male is scarred, which tells me this is the Major, mate to the Seer that Aro wisely- or unwisely- released after her brother's execution. His eyes are an eerie flat black with rage, and I can sense the power rippling out from him.

The other male is tall, nearly as tall as Felix, but his curly hair, dimples, and bright smile give him an oddly childish appearance, despite his size. This must be Emmett. Bella told me he was her favorite Cullen.

I don't have time to examine the females, hidden safely behind their mates, because Aro stomps his foot in outrage, "Carlisle! What is the meaning of this? Alec? Isabella? I'll have your heads for this vile act of mutiny!"

Instinctively, I pull Bella behind me when the coven starts forward, but Bella's hand on my back calms me slightly. The small seer peeks around her mate with a happy smile, waving at Bella before giving me a nod of acknowledgement. I hope I'm not imagining the look of acceptance in her eyes.

Carlisle looks fierce as he strides toward his former mentor with his coven behind him. His eyes flash a dangerous black, and he looks more like a vampire than he ever has before. I can see the tension in his tightly-clenched fists as he stops at the base of the stairs, glaring up at the man who ordered his beloved son's death.

"Aro, your time is up. You killed my son, but you left my daughter alive. Alice tells me that was a fatal error. We are here to collect her, and bring her home," Carlisle's voice is harsh and cold, but I can hear the barely-restrained emotion in his tone. His words send a rush of fear through me, and I grip Bella's hand tightly in response.

Aro lets out a low growl when Carlisle's two remaining sons step forward. They move steadily until they are only a few feet away from us, and I can't help but see the longing looks they give to my lover. The large one gives her a happy wave, that she returns slightly less exuberantly.

My master stands up when the two males kneel before him. The Major speaks for all of them, "Master Marcus, we are here to serve you. Thank you for protectin' our little sister in our absence."

At his words I turn to pull Bella into my arms. Neither of us can afford to lose focus right now, but if I am going to lose her I am going to hold on as long as I can. I know she told me she felt abandoned by the Cullens, but I'm not sure what her feelings are now that she can see them, now that they are claiming her. She shudders in my arms and presses her lips to my neck for a few brief seconds, before she straightens her spine and turns to face our king.

When Aro starts toward my master, Carlisle has him in his grasp before my gift can reach him. I turn my attention to Caius, but he is wisely keeping his distance. Master Marcus comes to stand before Aro, and for the first time I notice just how much larger he is than the other kings. I never knew him before he lost Didyme, but others have told me of his exploits in battle, and how his magnetic charisma combined with his striking appearance made him nearly as well-loved as his mate. No wonder Aro felt he had to break him.

"Alec?" I jerk to attention at the sound of his voice. "Give them their eyes and ears, if you please."

I can't hold back my smirk when I see the twinkle in his eye. Training Bella had given me insight into my own gift, and I had tricks that Aro wasn't privy to. Concentrating on my sister first, I lift the haze from her vision and bask in the shock, then fury that I see in her familiar ruby eyes. Bella nudges me with her elbow when I wave my fingers at Jane, so I give sight and hearing back to the rest of the guard, and look around to gauge their reactions.

While Aro's most loyal guards- Felix, Chelsea, and Afton- all look terrified, a vast majority of the guard appears unconcerned. Some are worried by their paralysis, as it's not a natural state for a vampire to feel so completely helpless, but they are well-trained and hide their panic well. They are still bound by Chelsea, though their loyalty may feel muted since Aro is currently under Bella's shield. Either way, that tie will soon disappear once Aro's head is no longer attached to his body.

"Guard members, loyal servants, friends," Marcus begins, his voice strong and sure. "As you can see, I am taking my rightful place as king. I have sentenced Aro to death for the murder of my mate, and countless others, including Edward Cullen." I am torn, wanting to wrap Bella in my arms, but worried about her reaction in front of these witnesses. I settle for hooking my pinky with hers, hidden by our heavy cloaks.

"There are others who will die today, but most of you will be offered the choice- to stay and serve, of your own free will, or to leave in peace. If you challenge me, my children, or any of the Cullen clan, your death will be swift and non-negotiable." With those words, he reaches over and rips Aro's head from his body, holding it up above the crowd by its greasy hair. Carlisle uses his teeth to rip the limbs from Aro's body, piling them in a heap before he spits on them.

In what is probably a desperate gesture to keep himself alive, Caius steps forward cautiously to offer his ornate lighter to my master. Marcus holds it aloft for a few seconds, then lights the ends of Aro's hair on fire, dropping his head onto the pile and stepping back to watch him go up in smoke and ash. When the fire is gone, he turns to me and nods.

I squeeze Bella's hand and step away from her, relieved when she moves to stand by our master. The Cullens appear hurt by this, apart from Alice, who nods sadly. Maybe my worry is in vain. Maybe she won't be so eager to leave me. That thought gives me the strength I need to step forward and do what I must.

I walk right up to the girl I have known literally my entire life. My twin sister. If we are truly two halves of a whole, then she is the evil, twisted, sadistic half. My hands are at her neck before I even think about it, and I pause there for a moment to see if I feel any remorse or regret. All I see is the face of my sweet, gentle Anne. I imagine how she must have suffered before her death, as I know my sister would never pass up an opportunity to torture someone with her gift.

I stagger back and open my eyes when Bella's soft voice calls to me, "Alec? It's ok now. It's done." All that remains of Jane Volturi is a shredded pile of black fabric and tiny fragments of stone limbs. I pull a box of matches from my pocket and light one, sending my sister to hell where she belongs.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I reach up to grab Felix by the collar, jerking him down so I can drag him closer to the front. Keeping him under my power, I lay him at the feet of the Cullens, and offer quietly, "He was your son's executioner. He will die today, by my hand or yours, but I thought you might like the opportunity."

I'm startled when the Major lays a heavy hand on my shoulder, and I see Bella take several steps toward us before Marcus pulls her back. The large one, Emmett, wraps his hands around Felix's throat, and the women and Carlisle each pin down a limb. "Can you pull your gift back there, son?" I try not to laugh at this vampire who is a thousand years my junior calling me 'son', but I know that is the eternal curse of my youthful appearance.

Stepping toward my master, I nod to Bella to pull Felix under her shield. This is one aspect I have yet to master- my gift affects all who fall under its radius. That's why Bella is such a good match for me, and we work together so well.

Felix begins to struggle as soon as he has control of his body, but the Major is in his face, snapping his teeth in warning. "Hey there, big fella. This might hurt just a bit..."

I choke back completely inappropriate laughter at the use of my sister's catchphrase, but the Cullens work swiftly and Felix is in pieces and burning in just under two seconds. Bella heaves a sigh of relief, and I take the chance on wrapping my arm around her in a show of possession and comfort. She leans into me, putting one arm around my waist, as she holds onto our master's cloak with the other.

The next executions are more difficult. I completely anesthetize Chelsea and Afton, while Marcus quickly rips and burns them. This was necessary, as Marcus no longer wanted to force the guard to serve. Those that chose to remain would do so of their own volition, not out of forced bonds of servitude. A new age was dawning in Volterra.

I walk alone to the castle tower, putting the wives and Corin under my power. Sulpicia is quickly dispatched, and I release the others so that I can lead them to the throne room. Caius quickly pulls Athenadora to him, and Corin hovers near her uncertainly. I doubt she is in any danger, since Cauis's wife is undoubtedly addicted to her power, and it will be necessary to keep her around.

With the killings done, I am once again drawn back to Bella, and I grip her hand tightly as I release my hold on the guard.

_~Mutiny~_

**Marcus POV  
**The past month has passed more quickly than I could have expected. I reluctantly found myself seated in Aro's throne, with Carlisle at my right hand, and Caius to my left. Isabella is of course with me whenever I can pry her away from Alec- those two seem to be on an extended honeymoon since the takeover.

The Cullens weren't the only ones surprised when my childe made her intentions known. Her place is here, with me and with Alec, and she has quickly won over the rest of the guard now that they are allowed to interact with her. She becomes embarrassed when they thank her, or praise her for her gift. She is incredibly shy- so much so that I have often thought her shield is more an extension of her personality than anything else. She and Alec are quite alike in that regard.

Ahh, Bella and Alec. Apparently I was one of the last to know of their romantic developments. As much as they were ostracized under Aro's rule, they were still very much a hot topic of gossip around the castle. Still, no one held their relationship against them- no one except Rosalie Hale.

Once the chaos died down and the guards chose their sides, I sat down with the Cullens and Isabella to see what my childe desired to do. I could see that her bonds with the Cullens were still there- strained and weak, but still present nonetheless. When she made her intentions known, Rosalie had enough. She began spouting off about how Edward would have hated to see her with red eyes, and how quickly she moved on after his death. When she had the gall to question the validity of their mating I had no choice but to step in.

I explained to her that I could see bonds, and that Isabella was still mourning her true mate, as she always would be. But if Miss Hale wanted to discuss valid matings, then I had some news for her. Carlisle's boy, Emmett, who she had been dragging around for more than seven decades, was not in fact her mate. Their bond was not even as strong as Bella and Alec's bond of just a few months. With this news, Emmett decided to stay close to his sister, and he took Felix's place in the guard.

Rosalie was the only Cullen who ended up leaving, and the last I heard she was pouting in Denali with Eleazor's coven. Good riddance, I say. Her departure greatly relaxed the remaining Cullens. I have enjoyed my discussions with Carlisle much more than I did when he was here the first time, and I have seen new life in Caius as he spars with the Major, who he put in charge of the guard, along with Demetri.

I was brought from my musing by the doors opening, and Heidi walked in with a familiar blonde vampire. I knew her, but I was fairly certain I had never truly looked at her until now. I could tell she was distraught for some reason, but her beauty captured my attention in a way another vampire had not done in centuries. I needed to touch her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella stiffen slightly when our visitor was introduced, but Alec soothed her quietly as I could not tear my eyes away. I gasped when this visitor explained that her mate had been killed almost a year ago, and she was here to ask us to put her out of her misery. My mind raced, weighing pros and cons, but I knew if I could just get her to stay, I might have another chance at happiness.

I walked down the steps and took her dainty hands in mine, "Will you consider visiting here with us for a while before you decide to give up completely? I would very much like to get to know you, Irina."

**~Mutiny~**  
_The End_


End file.
